Come back to me
by lil lizzz
Summary: After Edward left Bella in New Moon she developed a realtionship with Jacob. Edward comes back 1 year later and wants Bella back. What does she do? and who is the new girl in town?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Now this is my first ever fan fiction so please be nice. My writing might not be the best but I'm working on it. Please read and review. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Prologue **

**Bella's POV **

_**Dream **_

_**I was sitting on our**__** tree, my thoughts moving and crashing with the waves, -mine and Jake's driftwood tree, down at La Push. I had a smile playing on my face. I watched as the waves crashed into the cliffs in the distance, but I didn't see them. My mind was too caught up with staring at the Jacob in my head, who had that goofy grin plastered on his face...again.- why wouldn't I,? I had the best boyfriend in the whole world. Yes, my Jake he was a werewolf, but I didn't mind… at all.**_

_**I finally tore my gaze out of my head and looked around me. I watched the birds jump from tree to tree, searching for their mates. I watched as the fish tried to swim their way out of the pushing current. Everything was as it should be and yet…something wasn't…right. I was sitting on the tree all **__**alone**__** and Jake was - holding hands with… another, girl as they were walking down along the sandy beach about 20 metres from where I was.**_

_**  
The birds continued chirping to each other around me; the waves crashing into the cliffs in the distance, and life was as it always was… except for my life.**_

_**I hugged myself desperately, arms wrapping protectively around my heart, shielding it from the view of Jacob with another. But it was too late. **_

_**This broke my heart-seeing MY Jacob with another girl. I loved him. He was my whole world and now I was seeing him holding hands with another girl who I had never seen before .I felt like my heart had been ripped right out of my chest just like when Edward left me.**_

_**I wanted to go and break them up this instant but then the scene changed… Jacob was still holding hands with that same girl but he noticed me sitting upon our tree. He took one small glance at me and then turned around, with a pitiful expression on his face, and walked back from where he was coming from**__**.**_

_**End of dream**_

**Then I woke up sitting on my bed gasping for air, sweat was starting to build up on my forehead. I felt so strange. I knew that this dream meant something but I didn't know what. Was there another girl in Jake's life that he wasn't telling me about? But no me and Jake were happily in love with not even a mention of another girl.**

**I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep but the image of Jacob and that other girl kept on coming into my mind. I guess that I fell asleep sooner or later because the next thing I heard was the sound of my alarm clock going off signalling that I have to get up for another week of school. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I am sooooooooooo sorry for the long wait but I had a lot and I mean a lot of homework and assignments to do but they are gone now and I am writing again. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Read and review. ******

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1- ****How much do you love me?**

**Bella's POV**

**I watched the sun rise steadily over the horizon, and though it seemed like any other day, I just **_**knew**_** that it wouldn't end like one. **

**Jake and I were down at ****First beach today. And the use of my own **_**personal **_**space heater stopped me from the trouble of fetching a jacket of my own against the bitingly cold wind. But at least there was a sun to balance the cold. It was overall…nice. Kids were running along the sandy beach while their parents chased after them, shouting at them to stay away from the water. A giggle escaped my lips as a memory of Charlie doing the exact same thing flickered in my mind. From the sight that I perceived from my peripheral vision, Jacob was having a similar trip down memory lane.**

**Jacob and I ****were perched upon a small hill with our little picnic scattered all around us. Jake had his arm around my shoulders, I could have smiled at this but it just wouldn't come to me. **

**I watched the waves languidly crashing one by one onto the cliff, shattering into many smaller waves. However, every time I began to get lost in my thoughts, that same image from my dream, of Jacob holding hands with another girl, kept popping into my head. **

**I just couldn't imagine my life without Jacob, not now, not ever. I love him with all my heart. And though I have said the same thing about Edward before, when I was with him, and I truly loved him, he left me broken hearted and I don't think I want to see him anytime soon and I don't think he wants to see me either because I clearly remember that day when he said he didn't love me anymore. I had been broken for a while, but then I recovered and I now have Jacob. **

**My thoughts wandered yet again to the surreal dream and it just kept playing **_**over**_** and **_**over**_** again in my head until I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to know whether or not Jacob was cheating on me behind my back. And though he continually told me that he loved me, I just **_**knew**_** that my dreams were nearly always right, and it seemed to be even more this time. But I didn't know what his reaction would be to my question and I didn't want to ruin everything that we had because of a stupid dream. **

**I could tell that Ja****cob knew that something was on my mind because he kept sneaking in glances at me from the corner of his eye. The silence between us was starting to become a bit too unbearable. And I knew that I had to say something. But there was too much tension laced in the air around us, and he beat me to it anyway. **

"**Bells, are you okay? You seem really quiet. ****Is there something wrong?" I****could tell that he was trying not to force it out of me, but I could hear the anxiousness in his voice. **

"**Yeah, Jake I'm fine. But… can I ask you something?" Now he really wanted to know. **

"**Of course Bells. Whatever you want?"**

**I slightly turned my head away from him because I didn't want him to see me, or the blush that was creeping onto my cheeks. **

"**How much do you love me, Jake?" I murmured really quietly, that for a second I didn't think that he would hear me, until I remembered that his senses had heightened when he became a werewolf. But he still hadn't replied to my question so I turned to face him, but what he did next took me by surprise. **

**Jacob's POV**

**I turned ****around and faced the love of my life. She had asked me a silly question really, but I wanted her to know for **_**sure what**_** my feelings were for her. **

"**I'll show you,****" I said. She looked really confused at what I was working up to though, and I had to fight to stifle a chuckle.**

**I pulled her up with me before ****I bent down on one knee and pulled out a small black box from my pocket that I had been saving for a while. **

**I loved this girl with all my heart and soul. I don't think I could live a day without her and she deserved a happy life after that **_**bloodsucker **_**left her broken. I swear, if he shows his face in Forks ever again, I will seriously destroy him. But I had no time for those kinds of thoughts at the moment. I had something **_**far **_**more important to do. **

**My heart stopped beating for a moment as I looked up at her bathed in the sun's radiance, and I had to remind myself to take a deep breath in before I continued. **

"**Isabella Marie Swan. I promise to love you forever until the day I die. Will you marry me?" I tried to sound confident but ****that dream shattered in an instant as my nervousness was clearly evident in my voice. Now I just had to wait for her answer. **

**She looked down at me, her eyes melting into mine and whispered the word that filled my entire being with love, happiness, relief and so many other emotions that it would take a day for me to say them all.**

"**Yes." She whispered. **

**Bella's POV**

**I couldn't believe this. I was going to get married to Jacob.**

**He hugged me with one of his big squashing bear hugs and we were like that for a while until we broke loose, packed up our picnic, and strode down the beach towards his house holding hands. **

**I got home late ****that night because I spent **_**a lot **_**of time with my fiancée at his house – I loved to say that word now, it sounded like bells to my ears. I had to break the news to Charlie sooner or later but Jake had said to hold it off for a while, and I couldn't agree more.**

**Jacob did love me and that stupid dream was fading away into the past. And for that, I am grateful. **

**As I had thought****, my day hadn't ended normally – I went to bed with a huge smile that hurt all of my muscles on my face. I was absolutely the happiest girl ever. **__


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm sorry if I updated late. This next chapter is a bit longer. I'll try to review sooner this time. Enjoy the chapter. Reviews always make me happy******

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2- back again**

**Edward's POV**

**I sighed in contentment as I viewed the landscape before me; the sun dazzling everything within its reach with its piercingly bright rays of light. But I was safe. No one would be able to see me, or my glittering face. I mentally sneered at the word; the word that distinguished me from the others; that reminded me that I was a vampire. **

**It was the sole reason that I had left Bella and moved on to Denali to live with the other "vegetarians". But it had become too crowded for my liking…as well as for my family's. And so, we moved back to Forks; the heart of my problems.**

**As I looked out at the world before me, I realized that I had missed this small town more than any other visited town or city. With a jolt, I realized that it felt like home to me.**

**I mused sceptically over that particular thought, unable to comprehend why I would feel as such towards this small, dinky town.**

_**Edward…**_

**Her forbidden voice danced across my mind, calling my name out with alarming strength, until, one by one, the walls that I had strived to build crumbled to the ground, the dust floating eerily in the air as the haunting memories escaped, teasing me with the memories.**

"_**I'll always want you. Forever." **_

"_**I'm here… which, roughly translated, means I would rather die than stay away from you."**_

**My breath hitched in my throat in grief and I buckled under the invisible weight. **

_**Bella…**_

**I needed her, of that I was sure. I needed her to breathe, I needed her to live and I needed her to kiss me and tell me that she had forgiven me. But it killed me to know that there was a great probability that she had moved on, that she didn't love me anymore…and that she **_**hadn't**_** forgiven me. **

**My eyes were unseeing as they**** swept over the land once more before I disappeared in a blink.**

**I ran solely to escape the pain that had been unearthed with my goodbye. I had been selfish for that past year, but I knew, when first James had nearly succeeded in killing her, quickly followed by Jasper, that I had been **_**too**_** selfish. My conscience had been burdened with guilt for days on end, until I finally left her with that blasphemous lie.**

**My feet began to slow down as I neared my unknown destination and I watched wide-eyed as the cloud-covered sun broke free and sent shimmering rays of light onto a perfect circle, illuminating the patches of flowers blooming all around me, while the wild grass blew gently in the wind. I could faintly make out the gurgling sounds of a stream nearby and I prayed for mercy from whoever was up there. **

**I was in my place of happiness****. She had called it **_**our**_** meadow. I had the strongest memories, of our time together, here. **

**I was brought out of my reverie as I began to sense light footsteps, belonging to a certain little pixie, running towards me. I sighed as I read the worry in her mind. **_**Stupid visions**_**. **

**A second passed before she finally emerged from the surrounding trees. I turned my head in her direction and the surprise evident on her face probably meant that my face was moulded into a similar expression as my cross mind.**

'**I'm fine, Alice.' My words came out harshly and I winced as I saw her face fall. But I knew she wouldn't hold it against me. She never did.**

'**Can't a sister check up on her brother whenever she feels like it?' Her voice failed miserably in containing the disappointment she clearly felt, but I had nothing to say to her. Yes, I didn't want her here; I didn't want anyone here…except for **_**her**_**.**

**I turned my head away from her and blatantly stared at the meadow before me, hoping that she would get the hint and leave me to my own misery. **

**My dream was short-lived however, as her delicate hand landed softly on my shoulder, trying to sooth away my pent up muscles.**

'**I miss her too, Edward. She was like a sister to me, you know that.' I shrugged off her shoulders, too caught up in my own sorrow to be able to feel for another. **

**My thoughts began to dwindle as I yet again surveyed the meadow before me. Past memories flickered dimly before my mind, torturing me with her smile.**

**Alice had by now moved in front of me, and I took both myself and her by surprise as I grabbed her wrists, holding them securely in both my hands.**

'**Alice, can you see where Bella is? Please? For me?' My voice was laced with desperation and I knew that Alice had noticed. But I was dying to see Bella again, and now that I knew I was a few mere miles away from her, I just **_**had to**_** find her. **

**  
'Edward…you can't just turn up on her doorstep.' She sounded worried and alarmed and I sighed in defeat. I knew she was right about this. Did I really expect Bella to accept me back in her life so readily?**

**But even if I couldn't see her at this precise moment, there was still a part of me that just **_**needed**_** to know that she was safe and…**_**happy**_**. I grimaced at the word. As much as I wanted her to move on and forget me, I was still a selfish monster, and I wished that she wouldn't.**

'**Alice, I wasn't going to just rock up on her doorstep. I just wanted to know that she's safe. You know her danger magnet. She could be drowning in the sea for all we know.' I heard Alice mentally sigh as she screamed "overprotective" continuously in her mind.**

**But she wouldn't understand unless someone took her Jasper away from her. And even then, it would only be a fraction of the pain that I felt without my Bella. **

**I had promised her that I would leave nothing behind to remind her of me, but she had taken my heart as the only remembrance of me, and now there was only an empty hole of where it used to be.**

**It took Alice only a moment to deliberate whether or not my sanity was truly at stake. **

"**Oh…well, I guess I could take a peek." I smiled down at her, but it was mostly forced. I couldn't be happy without my heart.**

**Alice closed her eyes and in an instant they reopened, rolling back as her vision began. **

**A myriad of images played before our minds, but they were too quick to focus on. White temporarily flashed before our eyes, blocking us from any further images, before it, too, was yet again replaced by the myriad. The images began to pass by so quickly that they merged into a heap of coloured mass. More white flashes appeared, quickly dominating the vision with their piercingly bright light. A final **_**thud**_** – before a final white flash blinded us to all else. **

**I looked down at Alice and saw that she was just as confused as I was. **

'**Uh…have you seen anything like that before?' My voice was calm, the utter opposite of my frantic mind. **_**What had those flashes meant? And why couldn't we see a distinct picture of Bella?**_

'**I – I don't know. Maybe because I haven't seen her in a while?' her statement was posed more like a question and I knew that she was just as befuddled as I was.**

**My anxiety to see her increased and I didn't really care if Alice saw right through me. My only concern was for Bella.**

_**Edward, we can't go see her right now. Trust me on this one. And anyway, we can talk to her at school tomorrow. **_

'**Talking about school…last one to catch a bear is a rotten dog!' I was already running as I yelled back to her. Maybe hunting would take my mind off things. And God knew that with Bella's scent, I'd need to have at least a dozen mountain lions before I could be within 100 feet of her.**

**Alice's POV**

**Edward had never recovered from the loss of Bella, and it hurt both my family and myself, that he was hurting so. I could tell that he did his best to keep his façade on, but he could never fool me. Not in a million years.**

**I felt a faint stir of anger rush through me. He wasn't the only one who missed Bella! I mentally sighed and ran after him. I'd need the strength tomorrow. That I knew.**

**As I raced him to our "camping area", I couldn't help but feel more pity wash through me towards me, but I kept my thoughts firmly blocked. **

**He didn't want people to pity him or discover his pain inside. And so, I kept all my thoughts of pity away from him, and prayed for the best.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys here is the next chapter. This chapter is the real chapter 3. The last one was a mistake and all these things happened but this is the good version. Enjoy. Read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 3- déjà vu **

**Edward's POV**

As I sat down in my Volvo, waiting for my siblings to arrive, the day that I had left her swam to the forefront of my thoughts.

"You…don't…want…me?" Her face had crumbled, sending daggers through my heart.

"No." What I had said that day was all a lie, but I had no other choice, I couldn't risk her life again. And if leaving was the only way to protect her, then that is what I would have to do, even if it meant that my heart would be ripped out of my chest. From that moment on, her pained face had haunted me over and over again.

I have always loved Bella and I always will. And even if she has moved on, I will forever be there if she ever needs me.

As I caught the sound of footsteps approaching, I pushed my thoughts to the back of my head and locked them up, for the time being, and I awoke to the surrounding world around me.

As my family piled into the Volvo, silence ensued their arrival and tension hung thick in the air. As they closed the doors behind them we sped away, making our way to school.

When we arrived at school every head in the parking lot had turned to stare at the shinny Volvo. Obviously they didn't know that I could read minds because as we came into view most of the guys' thoughts held disgust but the girls had smug expressions painted on their faces.

_What the hell __is he doing back here again? _Those were the very disturbing thoughts of Mike Newton. _He's already brought enough pain to Bella_. And he kept on going. I was about to drone out his voice until I saw the image that popped into his head. This just made me feel guiltier than ever. Bella was lying on a couch with everyone surrounding her. What happened next shocked me. Bella opened her lovely chocolate brown eyes…but something was off. They didn't contain any warmth or light like they usually did. They were…vacant. Void of any emotion or life. And as I gazed down at her my breathing stopped as the realization hit me like a ton of bricks: her _soul_ was missing.

Newton was by now openly sneering in my direction, his disgusted thoughts reflecting perfectly on his face. I glared back half-heartedly, my black orbs sending chills done his spine. I heard his breathing accelerate in fear, before he turned around, intent on ignoring me.

I got out of my car and closed the door behind me, my family having already left. I was thinking whether or not Bella would actually arrive at school, since Alice couldn't see her, and whether she had moved on or not. As I looked up at the dark grey clouds I was surprised that it wasn't raining, but even without Alice I could predict that it would soon. That was the normal weather for Forks all year round.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard the engineof a truck behind me. There was only one person that could be behind the wheel. The person that I had been longing to see: Bella.

She drove into the parking lot, looking for an empty space to park her car. She turned her head in my direction and froze as her eyes locked with mine; the smile that had been gracing her lips melting away instantaneously, reforming into a pained grimace. She tried to hide it by turning her head back to the forefront of her truck but I had caught a glimpse of it. I let out a sigh as she parked her ancient truck furthest away from my car.

I resignedly walked to get some cover because it had started to sprinkle. My thoughts were mulling over her pained expression in the car. Did that mean that she hadn't forgiven me? Or that she was still hurting over me? This was definitely not the way that I had wanted to start the day.

**Bella's POV**

As I was turning into the school parking lot, my eyes scanning the area for a free parking spot, I quickly looked to my right and noticed a tall figure looking my way. My eyes doubled back, and when I looked closer, I recognised _his_ golden eyes: Edward Cullen.

Before I had seen his face I was thinking about yesterday; the first day that I was officially engaged to Jacob Black. That was the reason for the smile on my face. But when I had seen _him, _my face had turned upside down and I wasn't quite sure what it looked like.

I started to hyperventilate a bit, but I managed to control myself. Just. I turned into the nearest free spot in the parking lot and thank the Lord; it was the furthest away from the Volvo.

I knew that I would have to face him sometime soon, maybe today in biology, but I just couldn't do it now.

As I stepped out of my old Chevy truck it started to sprinkle, so, without a backward glance at him, I grabbed my bag and headed inside to my first class.

To my surprise, the day passed by quickly and lunch arrived in a matter of minutes. As I lined up to get my food I glanced over at the 'Cullen table' and I noticed that all the Cullens were seated there, except for the one who was standing right behind me.

As she saw me glance her way she just threw herself at me. I had forgotten how hard and cold she was. But it was like a part of me had come back and I had missed it. Alice was like a sister to me and I welcomed her back into my life with open arms.

"Oh, I've missed you so much, Bella." Alice was now looking me up and down, scrutinizing my look and commenting on my plain T-shirt and jeans. "Ugh… your fashion sense is still the same. But what can I say, you were always like that. And it's so good to have you back."

"I've missed you to Alice, and you're still just as bubbly." I smiled a little but I couldn't draw my eyes away from Edward's. It was like déjà vu, like my first day of school, where I had first laid eyes on him. But no, I couldn't think like that anymore. I was getting married for God's sake!

I had forgotten that Alice was still present until she started waving her hands in front of my face, attempting to draw my attention.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked her, trying in vain to keep up with her excitement.

She was smiling, actually more like grinning at me. "Do you want to come sit with us?" she asked. She looked really hopeful for a "yes" and I felt guilty for upsetting her.

"Um…I don't think that's a very good idea. I'm sorry Alice." Her face fell immediately, but it lit up again for some odd reason.

"It's ok. I understand. You don't have to apologise. I'll still see you around, right?" I was glad she didn't hold it against me.

"Of course we'll see each other. We go to the same school, Alice." I smiled impishly at her, needing her to believe that I was happy.

"Yay," she squealed as she started to jump up and down while clapping her hands. I was glad I made her happy. As I looked over her shoulder I saw her family looking at me. Emmett had a grin on his face, as usual. Rosalie was looking down at her food, picking at it, but I could see a tinge of anger in her eyes. And Jasper, he looked like he was concentrating very hard on something. And I didn't even dare to look at the last Cullen at the table, because I knew that if I did I would, yet again, be mesmerised by those perfect golden eyes of his.

Alice then hugged me one last time and skipped back to their table, sitting down next to her soul mate Jasper.

It was finally my turn to get my food. As I headed back to my table where my friends, Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Lauren (who wasn't much of a friend), Eric, Tyler and Conner were sitting, they all stared at me before turning to look at the table across the cafeteria from us. I didn't want to follow their stares because I knew who they were looking at. I sat down in a free seat next to Mike and Angela and I started to pick at my food, barely eating any of it. I didn't really feel hungry.

Too soon the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. I got up from my seat and started walking to my next class. The only class that I shared with _him_: Biology.

**Edward's POV**

I already had my timetable memorised, and so I knew that my next class would be biology, the only one which I shared with Bella. My mind wavered between walking with her to class or walking there by myself, but the morning's incident briefly swam to the forefront of my mind and I had a sinking feeling that she didn't want to talk to me, and so I made my solitary way to the classroom.

I walked into Biology class and Mr Banner welcomed me back. I went to sit in my old seat since it was still empty and I briefly wondered if Bella still sat here.

Only seconds later, Bella arrived and made her way down the classroom to sit down next to me. I guess she had kept her old seat. As she turned to sit down her strong, freesia scent hit me like a ton of bricks. Venom flooded my mouth; the pain in my throat growing to an alarming height. My eyes widened in fear at the possibility of losing control next to Bella, but I forced it down. Not for the world would I put Bella in danger.

She didn't say anything, so to be polite, I did.

"Hi Bella." I was desperately trying to sound calm but what she did next gave me the impression that she was giving me the silent treatment. She didn't say anything; she just turned her head towards me, gave me a glare, and looked away. I never knew that Bella could hate me so much, but I guess I deserved it after what I had done to her.

I mentally sighed. How am I supposed to get her to talk to me now? She hates me; I can see it in her eyes.

The rest of the day dragged on and Bella still hadn't said a word to me. It was frustrating.

When I got home after school I went straight to my room and since I didn't have anything to get my mind off Bella, I just lay down on my couch to get myself comfortable. If I had the ability to sleep I would've fallen asleep right then and there so that I could've dreamt about Bella and I, but I knew that was never going to happen.

I heard Alice approaching, so I sat up on my couch trying not to be rude because she was ultimately my favourite sister. But she was so annoying! I sighed out loud before the door creaked open.

"Hey Edward. Did you get to talk to Bella?" her eagerness to know was evident in her voice and I sighed before answering, "No, Alice, I didn't. I don't think she wants to talk to me." My ears caught on to the sadness evident in my voice, but why wouldn't I be feeling as such? The love of my existence didn't want anything to do with me anymore.

"Don't worry, it'll take some time, but I know Bella, she'll—huh." Alice gasped as she was stopped by a vision.

The vision began with flashes of Bella too quick to catch, before they slowed down, focusing on a kneeling Bella, tears streaming down her face in a torrent. A picture lay in her shaking hands; the picture taken of Bella and me on her birthday. Right beside the crying Bella was a loose floorboard in her room; the floorboard where I had stashed anything and everything that would remind her of me.

When Alice had come back to reality she just stared at me. I tried to make a run for it, to go comfort Bella, but Alice was quicker, grabbing me by my wrists and refusing to let go.

_Edward, you can't go now. Imagine what she would think. _

Alice finally let go of my wrists and walked out of the room, leaving me by myself.

I had known that Bella would've eventually found the things. It had only been a matter of time.

I lay back on my bed, waiting for the time to pass.

**Bella's POV**

When I got home, I ran straight up to my room to escape the horrors that the empty house presented to me. I closed the door behind me and I ran up to my bed, but I tripped on a loose floorboard. I was going to leave it alone but I could vaguely see something underneath it.

My knees scraped painfully against the wooden floor as I stooped down to take a look. I gingerly lifted the floorboard further up and my breath hitched as I saw a dusty CD case beneath it. With shaking fingers, I tentatively reached out and pulled it out. My mind began to whirl with past memories and a silent tear fell unchecked as I recalled my last birthday. He had given me this as a birthday present; having composed all the tracks on it, and the lullaby, which he had sung to me so often, had been my favourite track.

I opened the case delicately, afraid that it would all disappear if I didn't, and picked out the CD from its case. I precariously made my way to the CD player and prayed for strength as I jabbed my finger on the play button.  
A second passed in silence before a faint, soft melody began to float around me, wrapping me in its arms. My vision began to moisten as unshed tears began to swamp my eyes. The melody began to build up around me; forming walls of inexorable beauty around me.

I clumsily made my way back to the loose floorboard, desperate to extract myself from the building pain in my heart. As I bent down I saw a picture laid neatly behind the now removed case. I closed my eyes in a silent pray before they reopened, glancing down at a picture taken at my birthday. Edward had his arms around me, engulfing me with his hug, while his eyes danced with pure merriment and happiness. My tears fell unchecked down my cheeks as the walls that I had built months before came tumbling down, letting loose the memories that I shared with Edward, which only served to make me cry even harder than before.

I didn't know how many hours had passed that I had sat there crying until I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up into the driveway. My tears had dried stiffly on my face but I was sure that my eyes were still red and puffy. I noticed that my hands were shaking as I put away the CD and the photo, and I vainly tried to hide it. I left my room in a hurry, stumbling down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

Charlie walked through the door just as I started to prepare dinner.

"Sorry, dad, dinner's going to be late. I got a bit caught up in my homework," I lied, but I doubt he picked up on it since I had my back turned to him.

"It's okay Bells, there's a game on anyway," he mumbled, moving to recline on the couch after he had put his gun belt up.

As I was stirring the sauce I remembered something.

'_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb'_

'_What a stupid lamb'_

'_What a sick, masochistic lion' _

That was the one memory of Edward that I treasured above all others; the one which I doubted I would ever forget.

I finished the sauce and served dinner, calling Charlie to the table. He slowly made his way into the kitchen, watching me from the corner of his eyes. I set his plate of pasta in front of him and I got mine and sat down. Hopefully my eyes had turned to their normal colour again because I didn't want Charlie to worry about me.

He dug in straight away, and I imitated him, even though I wasn't particularly hungry at the moment. Throughout dinner he kept sneaking me glances, watching me warily, as if I was about to break down right in front of him.

"Bella, are you okay? You seem really quiet." Why did he have to notice? I really didn't feel like talking.

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine. Just a bit tired. You know – its Monday." I answered him warily. He only nodded his head before returning to his plate.

We finished dinner in silence and once I washed the dishes and left them to dry, I headed back upstairs.

I grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom, intent on a shower. But no matter how hot I made the shower water be, it wouldn't relax my pent up muscles. As I lay on my bed after getting dressed I started thinking about Jacob. What should I tell him? Or should I tell him? I know that he's ready to rip Edward's throat out, but I didn't want to keep any secrets from him. And should I talk to Edward? Or should I keep giving him the silent treatment? My mind was frantically trying to find an answer to each question, but I ignored it; now wasn't the time. I had had a rough day, emotionally that is, and I felt tired.

As I lay on my side I caught sight of the small box that held the ring and my tie to the most important person in the world: Jacob. I turned over to lie on my back, trying to clear all the thoughts of today out of my head. In the middle of the process my eyelids gave in and closed as I drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
